The invention relates to a laundry machine having a drum illumination device for illuminating the interior of a laundry storing or receiving drum. The laundry treatment machine can be a dryer, a washer dryer, or a washing machine. The dryer can be a condensation dryer, a heat pump dryer, an exhaust or vented dryer or any type of dryer having a rotatable drum.
In prior art dryers normally a bulb lamp is arranged at a frame between the front rim of the rotating drum and the loading opening in the body of the dryer. The bulb lamp is covered by a cover glass that can be removed or opened for exchanging the bulb lamp. In the hot and humid environment of the dryer, the lifetime of the bulb lamp is limited. Under nowadays consideration also the high energy consumption of a bulb lamp for light generation cannot be neglected.